I've Been Thinking
by zensurfer
Summary: There's something on Mac's mind. Pure fluffy shippyness :)
1. Chapter 1

Title: I've Been Thinking

Author: zensurfer

Summary: Something's on Mac's mind. Just pure fluffy shippyness :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: I actually really dislike stories with chapters becauswe then you have to wait for updates, but with a little 7 mnth old babygirl I've given up writing a whole fanfic at once - it takes too long! So instead I'm going to aim at writing a chapter when she sleeps and hoprefuilly you guys won't have to wait very long for updates :)

0600 hours

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Mac walked into the coffee room at JAG in a bit of a daze. It was Monday morning and it was very early. The early part was on purpose. She was hoping to get her coffee fix and lock herself in her office before everyone else arrived. Well not everyone. There was one person in particular she was hoping to avoid. She put the pot on and got out a mug. While she was waiting for the coffee to finish brewing, she allowed herself to get lost in a daydream and therefore she didn't hear when a certain someone entered to room.

"Morning, Mac", Harm said in a cheerful voice, startling Mac and making her jump. Harm laughed "Little jumpy are we, Marine?". He leaned in close to her, reached over and got a mug out for himself. She tried to contain herself, but he smelled so good. Her brain was scrambled and she was painfully aware of the fact that she hadn't said anything yet.

"Harm, I uh .. uhm .. You're here early", she managed to stutter out. Harm gave her a strange look.

"Cat got your tongue, Mac?" He smiled. She wanted to punch him. No one had the right to be so cute. And handsome. And intelligent. And funny. Mmhm and sexy. Mac unconsciously licked her lips causing to lift one eyebrow. "Mac …?"

Mac quickly snapped out of it and shook her head a little as if to shake out the thoughts of Harm. Naked. And just out of the shower. She shook her head again. "I uuh… You startled me, that's all." Harm leaned in closer so he could whisper in her ear "That's all?" he said with a husky voice. He placed his right hand on her hip and drew back to look a her, but he stayed so close that their foreheads were almost touching. Mac let out a sigh, bit her lip and nodded. She looked him straight in the eye. Harm moved his hand up a little, causing a slight moan to escape her lips. Now it was his turn to bite his lip. He slowly leaned in, but just then someone cleared their throat. They both jumped and red faced turned to see who it was. Turner! Harm inwardly cursed him for his timing. Turner gave them a look and walked in between them to pour himself a cup of coffee. Mac quickly poured herself one too and hurried out of the room and into her office. Harm sighed, poured himself and cup and turned to walk to his office while giving Turner a dirty look. Turner just shrugged.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I forgot to add that this takes place when Harm is still dating Renee.

Chapter 2

Mac's POV

Mac hurried back to her office and closed the door before leaning against it and closing her eyes. She let out a huge sigh and put her coffee cup on her desk and then she sat down and leaned back in her chair. 'Get a grip, Mackenzie' she thought. 'You're acting like a highschool girl with a crush'. She started wondering when this had gone so wrong. She had been in love with Harm for ages, longer than she could even remember, but she knew that it had somehow gotten terribly out of control over the weekend. Harm had called her Friday night for no particular reason other than wanting to know what she was up to. The had talked for a little while and he had ended up coming over with take out and a movie. Crazy Stupid Love no less. They had talked, laughed and giggled. Yes, she had giggled. And he had ended up spending the night – on the couch of course. When she woke up Saturday morning, Harm had made breakfast and after breakfast they decided to go for a run. Mac liked running with Harm. Mainly because of the way he looked in shorts. Plus it had been a hot summer morning so halfway through the run, Harm had taken his shirt off and stuck it in the back of his shorts, making Mac's heart beat even faster. After the run they had gone back to her place to shower – separately unfortunately – and then Harm had suggested they go out for lunch and then a walk and somehow they had ended up at his place for dinner. After they had eaten and cleaned up and had some tea, Mac couldn't possibly think of another excuse to stay any longer and she got up to leave. Harm walked her to the door and they had hesitated. Mac recalled their conversation:

"I uh .. I guess I better go home then" she offered him a weak smile and added "I've had a great day, thank you." Harm smiled and nodded. "Yea, it was a lot of fun." She slowly turned to leave and started walking out the door, when Harm put his hand on the doorframe and said a bit hopeful "You know, you don't have to go … You can stay … If you want to …" Mac turned back to him and smiled "I'll go get my bag in the car." As she walked down the hall, Harm laughed and smiled to himself.

Nothing had happened of course, even though Mac had wanted it to, but she had to remember that Harm was still seeing Renee. They had watched a movie and eaten ice cream and then they had gone to bed – this time Mac had taken the couch.

Sunday morning had been a bit of a disaster. Mac had woken up and decided to make them breakfast this time – scrambled eggs with bread and coffee. After breakfast they had gone for another run and then they had gone back to Harm's for a shower. In fact Mac was just coming out of the shower with a towel around her when she heard a shriek. While she had been in the shower Renee had shown up. Which of course she had every right to since she was Harm's girlfriend, but now she was standing in the living screaming and yelling. Harm tried to calm her down and Mac tried to assure that they had just gone for a run and that was why she was in the shower. Mac quickly got dressed , but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Harm say: "Renee, you don't have to worry, there is nothing between Mac and I." Mac knew that, that was what he should be saying to his girlfriend, but it still hurt and she felt the tears well up. She quickly finished dressing and hurried out the door with a muttered "I'm sorry."

Now she was sitting in her office feeling like an idiot. Why did her heart still pound so heavily when she saw him? And why did she ache so much for him when she now knew that he didn't feel the same way? And why did he nearly kiss her in the coffee room? She sighed and put her head in her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Harm's office

After pouring the coffee Harm went to his office, closed the door and sat down. 'Holy Moly' he thought. He nearly kissed Mac! But she was so cute and sexy standing there all flustered and tongue tied. He leaned back in his chair and thought about this weekend. He had gone over to her place on Friday night with a movie and they had talked and laughed and somehow he had made his kickass marine giggle! He laughed at the thought. The had spent all of Saturday together and he would have been happy to spend Sunday with her as well, but Renee had effectively put a stop to that. He rubbed his face as he thought back to their conversation after Mac left.

"Did you sleep with her?" Renee took a deep breath and sat down on the couch. Harm shook his head 'no' and sat down next to her. She had tears in her eyes. "But you wanted to, didn't you?" Harm sighed and nodded.

"Renee, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I do care about you."

"I know. You're just not in love with me. Not the way you are with her." She put her hand on his cheek, leaned in and gave him a small kiss. Then she stood up. "I'd better go." Harm stood up as well. "Renee…" "Go get her, Harm. You might not see it, but she loves you too. I've always known it, you know. She's your other half – your soulmate. Don't waste it." She gave him a sad smile and then she was gone. Harm couldn't believe it. He wanted to call Mac, but he wasn't sure what he would say. Sure, Renee said that Mac felt the same way, that it was obvious, but was it really? Did she love him or was he just a friend to her?

Harm snapped back to the present and stood up abruptly. It was only 06.30, still early and hardly anyone was in the office yet, so he decided to march right over to Mac's office and take matters in his own hands as it were. He opened his door and started walking over with determination. Halfway through he lost his resolve and turned around. Back in his office he sighed heavily and rubbed his face. Then he sat back down behind his desk and pulled out his notepad. He tapped his pen on it for awhile before scribbling something down. He then stood back up walked over to Mac's office and slipped the note under her door.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Have you ever written a story that sorta just writes itself? This is turning out like nothing I'd set out for in the beginning. Ha ha, maybe one day I'll write the story I meant to write.

Chapter 4

Mac heard a weird little noise and looked around. She spotted a little piece of folded up paper at her door and slowly got up, walked over and picked it up. She then walked back around to her desk, sat down and unfolded it. The note was very simple. It had three little squares in a downward row. The top square had 'yes' written next to it, the middle square had 'maybe' written next to it and the last square had 'no' written next to it. Mac laughed nervously. Beneath the three squares were written:

 _Do you like me?_

 _\- H_

'Harmon Rabb, you silly man, what is this?' she thought as she stared at the paper. As far as she knew he was still dating Renee and besides, hadn't he told her that there was nothing between him and Mac? Mac sighed in frustration. Should she answer? What was he up to? She considered answering 'yes'. She also considered walking over there and yelling at him, demanding to know what he was up to. She then considered opening the door to her office and shouting a big, resounding 'YES' into the bullpen and seeing what he would do. She put an X in the 'maybe' box. Then she walked over and after a few seconds of hesitation she walked back and added _'Do you like me? – M'_ underneath his note. Then she walked back over and slid the note under the door.

Inside his office Harm was pacing the floor. Maybe she thought it was silly. Maybe she didn't like him and didn't know what to say. Maybe she was going to come in here and punch him for being an idiot. Suddenly a little note was slipped under the door. Harm's heart suddenly started beating faster. He considered leaving the note there or just picking it up and throwing it in the trash. He contemplated his options for a minute, but then finally picked it up and unfolded it. 'Maybe … Hmm, that's better than no I guess.' _'Do you like me? – M'_ 'Well, duh, of course I do' he thought. But then he thought what if maybe is closer to no than to yes? What if maybe really meant no, but she just didn't want to hurt him? 'What if maybe means 'yes', but she is unsure how you feel, stupid?!' said a little voice in his head. Strangely it sounded like Renee. Harm opened his laptop and found IM. He pressed Mac's screen name and typed 'YES' and quickly hit send before he could think twice.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Thanks for reviewing – keep 'em coming, I like to know what you think.

Chapter 5

Mac heard a PING coming from her computer and she looked over to see a message popping up from Harm nonetheless. She considered not opening it for a second, but then pressed the little flashing icon. 'YES' was all it said. A huge smile spread across Mac's face. She let her hands hover over the keyboard. She knew she needed to reply, but what should she say? She pondered and finally decided that something needed to be addressed before they could move on.

 _What about Renee?_ She typed and sat back in anticipation. She was nervous. What were they doing? It worried her that she didn't know what was going to happen. She was interrupted by a small PING and looked to the screen.

 _We broke up just after you left yesterday._ Mac smiled, but decided to let him suffer for a little bit.

 _Why?_

 _Because she knew my heart wasn't in it. That it belongs to someone else._ Mac took a deep breath, her fingers poised over the keys. Dared she type what was on her mind now? She was just about to when she heard another PING.

 _Why were you so jumpy this morning?_ Mac laughed. She bit her lower lip, but then decided she might as well lay it all out there.

 _Because I've been thinking about something…_

 _Oh yea?_

 _Yea…_

 _What have you been thinking about?_

 _You._

 _I see… Good thoughts?_

 _Very good thoughts. If your heart doesn't belong to Renee, who does it belong to?_

There was a long pause that had Mac worried, but then the answer finally came and it made her heart leap with joy.

 _You. It belongs to you. Always have and always will._ Mac was smiling from ear to ear and she was so happy that she could hardly breathe. She typed:

 _Yea? And what are you doing to do about it?_

There was no answer. Instead there was a knock on the door. Mac opened it and there was Harm. He had a serious look on his face. He walked into her office and closed the door behind him and drew the blinds shut. They looked at each other for what seemed an eternity before Harm finally stepped forward and captured her lips with his. He put his hands on her hips and she responded by circling his neck with her arms and deepening the kiss. The kiss was fierce and full of passion. Harm pushed her back against the desk and lifted her up so she was sitting on it. She wrapped her legs around him and drew him in closer by the hips. She moved slightly causing an involuntary bucking of his hips and he moaned. He moved his head down to nipple on her neck and she put her head back, giving him better access. He then slid his hand up her leg and she moaned in his ear.

"Harm…"

"Mmhm", he mumbled, not stopping what he was doing.

"We're in the office.." she breathed, not really wanting to stop him.

"I know." He finally pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "Do you want me to stop?" She shook her head and moved in for another kiss. She then reached down between them and undid his uniform pants.

"Tell me, what you've been thinking about" he said between kisses.

"You, me. Mostly you. Naked. Us having sex." Harm groaned and pulled back to rest his forehead on hers, breathing heavily.

"We can't do this here" he sighed. Mac shook her head.

"I know."

"It's not that I don't want to, I mean, clearly you can see that I want to." They both laughed. Harm straightened up and put his clothes back in its proper place. He put his hands on her face and gave her a tender kiss. "I love you, Sarah MacKenzie." She smiled and kissed him back.

"I love you too, Harm."

Harm sighed again. "I'm going to be in court all day, but will you have dinner with me tonight? And not just as a prelude to sex, I mean. Not that I don't want to have sex with you, but I want the whole thing, not just the sex" he babbled. She laughed. He took her hands in his "What I mean is that I want everything with you. Dinner, dates, love, marriage, a family, forever and ever." Mac's eyes started to well up and she sniffled and nodded.

"I'd love to have dinner with you tonight." Then she laughed and added "But aside from being the beginning of love, marriage, a family and forever and ever can it also be a prelude to sex?" Harm laughed wholeheartedly.

"It sure can, ma'am." He bent down to kiss her again. "I have to get ready for court. I'll see you tonight. I love you so much."

"I love you too, sailor. Now go kick some butt."

To be continued…?

T


End file.
